finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VII weapons
This is a list of all the weapons that appear in the game Final Fantasy VII. They are listed in the order they appear in the menu if sorted by type. The costs displayed here are the buy prices. Not all weapons can be bought in stores and sell prices are calculated as half the buy price. Some weapons cannot be sold at all. All characters have at least two weapons with double Materia growth. It is also possible to find one weapon with no Materia slots for each character; those can be considered "joke weapons" due their unusual models, such as Cloud's Nail Bat and Cid's Mop, however they're usually far more powerful than the weapons the party can access at given point. All ultimate weapons, except for Aeris' Princess Guard, have zero Materia growth. Cloud's These are the swords Cloud can obtain. His default weapon, the Buster Sword, can't be sold or thrown. Cloud and Cid are the only ones to have a weapon with triple Materia growth. Barret's These are the Gun-Arms Barret can obtain. Barret's default weapon, the Gatling Gun, can't be sold or thrown. Most of Barret's weapons are long-range, meaning they can hit enemies that are "out of reach" and do the same damage in the back row as in the front row. *Also see Overflow Glitch Tifa's These are the gloves Tifa can obtain. Tifa's gloves can't be thrown with the Throw command. Most of her weapons give bonus critical. Aeris's These are the staves Aeris can obtain. Red XIII's These are the headdresses Red XIII can obtain. One of his weapons, the Hairpin, is long range, and another one, Seraph Comb, can't be sold. Red XIII's weapons are not visible in battle and there are no models for them in-game. His weapons cannot be thrown with the Throw command, likely due to the lack of models. Yuffie's These are the shuriken Yuffie can obtain. Yuffie's weapons are long-range, and thus can hit "out of reach" enemies and deal the same damage in the back row as they do in the front row. Cait Sith's These are the megaphones Cait Sith can obtain. Vincent's These are the guns Vincent can obtain. Vincent's weapons are long-range, which means they can hit "out of reach" targets and do the same damage in the back row as they do in the front row. Some weapons, when used with the Mug command, trigger the Vincent Mug Glitch. *Also see Overflow Glitch Cid's These are the spears Cid can obtain. Cid and Cloud are the only ones to have a weapon with triple Materia growth. Sephiroth's Sephiroth is only seen using one weapon in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, the Masamune. The player cannot obtain the weapon; it is only used by Sephiroth in the Nibelheim flashback. An item called "Masamune Blade" can be won at the Speed Square, however, it is just an extra, technically not even a weapon. The Masamune Blade is a replica of Sephiroth's sword, and cannot be equipped by any character. es:Lista de armas de Final Fantasy VII Category:Final Fantasy VII